Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medium storing a program which is executable by a terminal apparatus, and the terminal apparatus. The program executable by the terminal apparatus causes a data outputting apparatus to output content data converted into a format which is outputtable by the data outputting apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a terminal apparatus which causes a printer to execute a printing operation. For example, a terminal apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2014-167735 transmits a specified data specified (designated data designated) by a user to a cloud server on the Internet; receives, from the cloud server, the specified data converted into a format supported by the printer; and causes the printer to execute a printing operation with respect to the received specified data.